mein_sonicwiki_fur_sonic_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200214-history
SonicClash Folge 4
SonicClash Folge 4 Breezie und Bark laufen durch den nun gelöschten Dschungel. Breezie: Es ist nicht mehr weit und wir sind draußen. Bark: -hatschi!- Breezie: Oh. Hast du genießt? Bark nickt. Breezie: Hier ist ein Taschentuch. Bark: -schnaub- Breezie: Sowas, bist doch nicht so still, wie es scheint. Bark: ….nein. Breezie: Du redest? Bark: Ja. Breezie: Und warum tust du es sonst nicht? Bark: Es liegt an Bean. Er nervt! Also halte ich lieber die Klappe. Breezie: Keine Sorge. Bei mir ist kein Bean. Woanders Mina: Ash ist ein Zombie. Turbo ist ein A*sch. Und ich bin alleine im Wald. Was war das? Honey: Mina, keine Angst. Ich bin es. Mina: Honey? Honey: Was ist passiert? Mina: Ash ist ein Zombie. Honey: Was? Warum ein Zombie? Mina: Ein Zombie hat ihn gebissen. Honey: Du bist unter Schock. Mina: Hast du die Zombies nicht gesehen? Honey: Ähm.. nein? Mina: … Tiara: Honey, ist alles...was macht Mina hier? Honey: Ich habe sie hier gefunden. Mighty: Mina, alles ok? Mina: NEIN, ES IST NICHTS OK! Ray: D-d-d-d-du machst mir Angst. Honey: Du bleibst jetzt bei uns, sonst habe ich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Woanders Uma: … Bao: Mann der Dschungel war aber sehr heiß. Razor: Ah. Uma: ...könnt ihr mit euren Flachwitzen aufhören? Bao: Ich weiß nicht, so flach war der Witz doch gar nicht. Razor: Hahahaha! Uma: ...ihr nervt. Bao: Eher nicht du? Razor: Hahaha. Uma: -stöhn- nervt einfach nicht. Woanders Chris: Gut der Waldbrand hat aufgehört. Bokkun: Puh... Hamlin: Wir sind bei dieser Höhle zwar sicher gewesen bei einem Waldbrand, aber stell dir vor, sie wäre eingestürzt. Zombie: Hirne... Hamlin: In der Höhle ist ein ZOMBIE! Durch Hamlins Geschrei stürzt die Höhle ein und sperrt Chris ein, während Hamlin und Bokkun der Höhle entkamen. Hamlin: Geschafft. Bokkun: Aber Chris..? Hamlin: Der Zombie wird Hunger haben. Er braucht Nahrung. Bokkun: Ich versteh nicht.... Hamlin: Bye! Hamlin rennt weg. Woanders Cosmo: Wo sind wir? Sonnette: Laut Sonic... Cosmo: Ich möchte diesen Namen nicht mehr von dir hören! Sonnette: Was ist denn? Bist du etwa neidisch, dass du nicht so viele Fans hast wie Sonic? Cosmo: GENUG! Cosmo gibt Sonnette eine Schelle. Cosmo: Oh mein Gott...was habe ich getan? Sonnette: Ein Fehler, Schätzchen! Ich zeige dir, wie sonichaft ich bin! Cosmo: Jetzt weiß ich was ich getan habe! Sonnette will Cosmo treten, doch sie weicht aus und macht eine Ranke auf Sonnettes Gesicht. Sonnette: Mein Gesicht! Cosmo: Sorry, doch du sollst nicht nerven! Sonnette: Dafür bist du tot, Schl*mpe! Sonnette macht eine Kaugummiblase, doch Cosmo lässt sie durch eine Ranke platzen, sodass sie das Kaugummi aufs Gesicht kriegt. Cosmo: Und jetzt hör auf damit. Sonnette: Supersonicspeed! Sonnette rennt zu Cosmo, doch sie stellt Sonnette ein Bein und Sonnette fällt mit dem Kopf voran gegen einen Baum. Cosmo: Ups. Ich gehe lieber weg von ihr. Cosmo geht weg. Woanders Eclipse: Wohin gehen wir? Nazo: Warte mal....ich rieche Gras. Eclipse: Gras? Nazo: Wie wärs mit einer Best Bro Party? Nur du und ich? Turbo: Darf ich mit? Nazo: Und er. Eclipse: OK. Nazo macht ein Lagerfeuer. Nazo: Mir geht’s ganz prima auf einmal...als ob ich jemanden knuddeln möchte... Turbo: Mir geht’s bombe....was für Schmetterlinge! Bunt.... Eclipse: Ich spüre nichts...ich höre Shadow. Eclipse holt eine Waffe. Nazo: Eclipse, komm lauf mit uns rum und lass uns durch die Gegend tanzen! Eclipse: Erst wenn ich meinen Schuss gemacht habe. Turbo: Ok, beeil dich! Eclipse schießt. Eclipse: Erledigt. Lass uns fliegen! Eclipse, Nazo und Turbo fliegen Nazo: WUI! Die Kugel traf Hamlin am Bein Hamlin: Du verdammter H****sohn! Du fliegende Missgeburt! Zombie: Hirn? Hamlin: Oh schei*e! Der Zombie knabbert am Hamlins Bein. Woanders Espio: Sticks! Maria: Sticks! Sticks: Sticks! Moment mal, sie heißt genauso wie ich... Espio: Du bist wieder da. Sticks: Ja, aber erstmal suchen wir Sticks! Maria: Wir haben dich gesucht. Sticks: Ihr habt mich gefunden. Espio gibt sich einen Facepalm. Espio: Selten so viel Dummheit gesehen. Zuletzt war es bei Charmy... Maria: Sticks, ich werde dich nicht an die GUN verpfeifen, wirklich nicht! Sticks: Schwörst du? Maria: Ja, ich schwöre. Sticks: Ok. Woanders Thrash: Ähm...ist euch aufgefallen, dass Breezie nicht mehr hier ist? Erma: Na und? Barby: Ja. Thrash: Ich weiß nicht....sie ist blöd. Sie ist alleine. Barby: Bist du auch gleich wenn wir nicht weitergehen. Thrash: Was soll das heißen? Barby nimmt Thrashs Kopf und zieht ihn zu ihr. Barby: Mir ist es egal, ob du der Letzte deiner Art bist, aber wenn du nicht endlich das Jetzt erblickst, warst du der Letzte! Erma: Wow. Ich glaube, wir könnten Freunde werden. Nach der Kameraeinfahrt Venice: Hallo liebe User, die sich das...ach egal. Willkommen bei der 4. Folge von SonicClash, die leider nur eine kurze Ausgabe ist wegen mangelnder Kommentare. Aber die Kommentare, die was beeinflusst hatten oder werden seht ihr hier: ''Eyeless Misery: Chris soll bei einer instabilen Höhle Angegriffen werden und von einer Steinlawine von Sonic & co getrennt werden :3 *facepalm* Und Julie-Su Tikal und Shade sollen vvon unbekannten bösen wesen verfolgt werden aber entkommen '' ''und Eyeless Luna: Nazo und Eclipse feiern ne best Bros Party! XD mit..keine Ahnung XD und dann stoßen sie auf eine Fata Morgana und landen schließlich in ein Titanenhaufen! XDD JA, ich meine DEN HAUFEN! XD '' Venice: Es herrschte Eyeless Power, wie sie sehen können. Aber das können sie glaube ich selber sehen. Viel Spaß mit dem Rest. Tchuwah! Woanders Choy: Hobson, du gräbst. Warum? Hobson: Ich will weg hier. Nazo: WUI! Choy: Was zum? Fliegende Penner. Sowas gibt’s? Hobson: Choy, ich habe Angst vor dieser Insel. Zombies, Waldbrände und fliegende Penner. Choy: Es sollte eigentlich nicht Blair Witch Project 3 werden. Vorallem spielt diese Dokumentation nicht in Blair. Hobson: Hast du es gehört? Choy: Gehen wir mal lieber. Woanders Nazo: Willst du mit mir Drogen nehmen? Turbo: Dann wird es rote Rosen regnen. Eclipse: Ich hab's in einer Soap gesehen. Nazo: Willst du mit mir Drogen nehmen? Eclipse: Hey, da ist ein Bach. Nazo: Wat? Komm wir gehen, komm wir gehen zusammen den Bach runter. Turbo: YEAH! Nazo, Eclipse und Turbo landen in den „Bach“. Nazo: Was ist das? Eclipse: Das ist Kacke. Turbo: Titanenkacke. Nazo: Was ist mit uns passiert? Eclipse: Keine Ahnung. Turbo: I don't know. Nazo: Und wisst ihr was? I DON'T CARE! Eclipse: JA! Turbo: WOOHOO! Woanders CS: Iron NICOLE! Wo sind die Antworten? Iron NICOLE: Sorry, doch der Master blockiert mir den Zugriff. CS: Dann zerstöre diese verdammte Firewall! Iron NICOLE: Wird erledigt. CS packt wieder Iron NICOLE ein. CS: (Ich traue Iron NICOLE irgendwie nicht. Und Canku auf der Insel? Und Vanilla? Das sind merkwürdige Zufälle. Nämlich gar keine! Das ist es. Wir sind alle aus einem bestimmten Grund hier! Nur warum? Ich muss den Master finden, sondern geht’s hier jeden schlecht.) Woanders Vanilla: Wollten wir nicht Cream finden? Canku: Cream ist nicht hier und Conquering Storm ist hier Realität und Priorität! Vanilla: So wars nicht geplant. Canku: So? CS läuft hier frei rum und du hast keine Angst, dass sie zu einem Kannibalen mutiert? Vanilla: Sie wird die Wildnis nicht überleben. Canku: Glaubst du! CS ist, wie soll ich es sagen, eine Raiju Bride. Und ich sehe Potential, wenn ich es sehe. Vanilla: Captain Obvious hat gesprochen. Canku: Vanilla das ist kein... Vanilla schlägt Canku ins Gesicht. Vanilla: Ich gehe meinen Weg, also respektiere mich. Du bist nur eine hochgewachsene Leopardin, die von ihrer Größe lebt mit null Sinn für Moral und du willst mir was befehligen? Canku: Ich bin vielleicht groß. Ich bin vielleicht grausam, Massenmörderin, Knasti wie auch immer. Aber ich respektiere Leute und habe ein Herz. Und Vanilla, du machst damit nicht die Lage besser mit dem Glauben, dass Cream hier ist. Vanilla: Was glaubst du, was CS wissen könnte? Canku: Mehr als wir. Was ist das für eine Insel? Wie viele sind auf der Insel? Und Wozu? Vanilla: Schnappen wir uns CS. Woanders Marine: Cooles Cosplayen, mate. Nur was willst du darstellen? Jeff the Killer? TD: Dein Ernst? Slenderman. Marine: Seit wann hat Slenderman Augen, mate? TD: Das liegt daran, dass es eine Folie ist, du Dummkopf! Marine: Ah, ah. Wir wollen nicht frech werden, mate! TD: Warum atmest du noch? Du solltest eigentlich ersticken! Marine: Ach so ist das... Marine nimmt die Tails Doll und macht einen Kratzer an der Puppe. TD: AU! Marine: Noch einmal und ich reiße dir den Kristall raus, mate. TD: OK. Marine: Na also. Woanders Scourge: Da jetzt Bean hier ist, was jetzt? Simian: Wir müssen weitergehen, damit wir hier überleben! Lightning: Er hat Recht. Doch wir wissen nichts über diese Insel. Fiona: Dann müssen wir Informationen sammeln. Und ein Auge auf Bean haben. Bean: Ich mache nichts. (Doch Fiona, du willst mir ans Leder? Doch was ist, wenn du schon tot bist?) Bean wirft eine Bombe auf Fiona, doch Fiona fängt. Fiona: Bean, ich wusste es. Fiona wirft die Bombe weg und Scourge macht eine Homing Attack auf Bean. Bei Hamlin Hamlin: Verpiss dich blöder Zombie! Zombie: Hirn? Hamlin: Nein, ich dumm. Andere Leute mehr haben! Hirn: Hüm? Hamlin: Verpiss dich Globox! Globox: Was habe ich damit zu tun? Hüt! Neben Hamlin landet die Bombe. Hamlin: HM? Oh f***! Die Bombe explodiert mit dem Zombie, doch Hamlin steht in Flammen. Hamlin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Fiona hört den Schrei. Fiona: Ups. Fiona knallt ihn ab. Fiona: Es gibt keine Zeugen. Scourge: You're damn right! Simian: Was soll das? Scourge: Es soll nur cool klingen. Simian: Nein, warum hast du ihn abgeknallt? Fiona: Es musste sein. Woanders Geoffrey: Gut wir sind weg von den Wahnsinnigen. Hershey: … Silver: Was ist das? Geoffrey: Du hast ein Handy gefunden! Geoffrey reißt es Silver aus der Hand und will jemanden anrufen, doch es funktioniert nicht. Geoffrey: Kannst du mal nichts kaputt machen zur Abwechslung? Silver: Ich habe nichts gemacht. Hershey: Geoff. Geoffrey: Ok, der Empfang ist hinüber. Silver hat nichts damit zu tun. Hershey: Na also. Woanders Relic: Gut wir sind den Zombies, dem Waldbrand und den Silver Knuckles entkommen. Julie-Su? Tikal? Shade? Bei den 3 besagten Ameisenigeln Globox: HÜT! Tikal: Was sind das für Kreaturen? JS: Keine Ahnung. Shade: Wir wärs mit Abhauen? Tikal: Gute Idee! Tikal, JS und Shade rennen weg von den Globoxen. Zubat: … Shade: Zubat. Shade tötet den Zubat. Tikal: Was soll...? Shade: Die nerven. Relic: Da seid ihr ja. Tikal: Pass auf die Kreaturen hinter uns auf! Relic: Welche? Da sind keine! JS: Was? Shade: Tatsache. Sie sind weg. Relic: Sicher auch nichts genommen, was ungesund ist? JS: Sicher. Woanders LD: Gut, wir sind gleich durch. Thunderbolt: Na endlich. Ich hab Hunger! LD: Das sieht man dir an. Thunderbolt: Man sieht das Wasser aus dem Mund? Mann. Cassia: Es ist normal Clove, dass Thunderbolt so klein ist? Clove: Thunderbolt ist im Gegensatz zu uns kein Gabelbock, sondern ein Chinchilla. Das sind andere Welten. Cassia: AH! LD: Soso. Clove: Was ist denn Lien-Da? LD: Nichts. Nur meine dumme Schwester. Sie ist auf der Insel. Thunderbolt: Na und? Ich habe Hunger. LD: OK. Dann gibt’s jetzt ein Picknick. Cassia: JA! Clove: OK. Thunderbolt: ENDLICH! Nach der Kameraeinfahrt Venice: Hallo meine lieben User. Heute ist Hamlin gestorben. Aber ernsthaft, wer mag ihn? Noch 47 übrig hier beim SonicClash! Also schreibt wieder bei Wer soll raus? den Kandidaten zum Krepieren! Und schreibt wieder Vorschläge für die nächste Folge und zwar dieses mal mehr, sonst wird der SonicClash ein Armutszeugnis. Wir sehen uns bei der nächsten Folge. Bye!^^ Charaktere Wer soll raus? Kategorie:SonicClash